


Soft Notes

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gang Wars, Gore, Implied Violence, LOTS of violence, Mentioned Abuse, Sans is a bar singer, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, just a little, lots of fluff, some description of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa





	1. Performances

Red paced angrily around his room, kicking around the socks and clothes that lay around with little care put into it. He grumbled and flicked through the contacts on his phone, his teeth gritting as he strained his usually cheery smile.

He huffed and tapped his brother's name, dialing him. It rang for a few moments, just then, his brother answered. "SANS. YOU RUNT, WHERE ARE YOU?" Red huffed angrily again, his skull tinting a deep red out of frustration.

" i'm at home boss. i didn't know the performance was so early, do I still have time to get there?" "NO. YOU DON'T. SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP EARLIER. NOW YOU HAVE TO PERFORM SOLO AGAIN TONIGHT. TALK TO VIRGO ABOUT THIS MORE, YOU'RE WASTING MY PRECIOUS TIME." And with that, he hung up.

Red slammed his phone onto his bed, practically breaking it. "fucking. hell." He breathed out, his teeth parting just a tad, a puff of red smoke pouring through the small cracks. He hopped up from his bed, quickly snagging his phone and dialing for Virgo.

7 PM rolled around quicker than he wanted, his skull beading with red tinted sweat drops. He flung his closet doors open, grabbing his "professional" clothes.

Which just consisted of a red vest with a black button-up and black slacks. He wore a set of comfortable but stylish black flats as well. As he turned in the mirror, he looked over his outfit one more time, flashing a grin at himself. He grabbed his keys and phone and quickly barreled down the street to the bar.

He knew his voice was golden and he wasn't gonna let a missed performance break his confidence. After all. He had someone to impress. A single girl who had been coming to his job more and more often. Only on weekends and Wednesdays, did she sit front row, eyeing him, quietly. Now, this girl was a looker for sure.

A little chubby, curly but wild hair, always wide-eyed. She was so odd because she never talked but always seemed to charm him with her wordless applause and praise. He knew her favorite song since she requested it every now and then. It was such a weird enigma in his schedule now that he looked forward to singing at that god awful place, just to see her.

And there she was, sitting front row, swishing around her, presumably, fruity drink in her glass. Once she heard the bell chime, she perked up, looking in his direction. "heya sweetheart..~" She melted into her seat, sending her into a fit of strained chuckles. Once Red stood backstage long enough to prep his voice, the request board was handed to him by a random employee he didn't know, probably a new hire.

He looked for her name on the request board, luckily spotting it. (Y/N). Such a sweet name on his lips. The song, he knew all too well. Love fool by the Cardigans. Her favorite.

He stepped out on stage, going through his list of songs rather quickly. His voice was so deep, sultry and baritone, it was almost as if he blanketed everyone in the bar, giving them a warm feeling. The atmosphere stayed pleasant but almost, enticing. At some point, some stranger sat at (Y/N)'s table, trying to chat her up, to which she smoothly declined.

Once he got to her song, he decided to give her a little surprise. He stood from his stool, the sweat filled the bar and musky patrons all eyeing him as he stepped to the edge of the stage.

"now this song. goes out to a particularly special patron. (Y/N)! here in the front row tonight." He watched as she flushed a deep shade of red, hiding her face meekly in her hands. She waved shyly, melting into her seat more as Red shot her a wink. He started off slow, sighing deeply.

 _Dear, I fear we're facing a problem.._  
_You love me no longer, I know it.._  
_Maybe there is nothing,_  
_That I can do..._  
_To make you to.._

He sang so sluggish, yet so sultry. His voice made the guests shiver and falter in their seats. He danced idly around the bar, microphone still clutched in his clawed hands.

When he got to the final chorus, last few words, he gently clutched the mic, leaning over (Y/N)'s shoulder, sending a delightful shiver down her back. When he got back to the stage, he watched as she clapped frantically, her face beaming with joy. At that moment, Red decided he needed to talk to her after. He needed to. Once his set was done, he spotted his soon to be acquaintance making her way to the doors. He shuffled past the people, just as she was out and walking down the street, he grabbed her wrist.

She spun around, shocked and dazed before the tension faded. "leaving so soon? you always leave right after yet you seem so fascinated with me. ya know? why don't we talk a little after?" She froze up at this, obviously hiding something. When she parted her lips to talk, Red wasn't expecting what he heard.

"I-I pr-prefer not to, not to sp-speak.. I-In, in public.." He stared, wide-eyed. "S-Sorry.. I-I have uh, a uh. Bad, bad s-stu-stutter.." He held a hand up, looking her face over like he's done many times before. "no need to strain doll. was that why you were avoidin' me?" She nodded, her hands gently fidgeting with themselves.

God, she was so shy. It was almost too sweet for words. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, handing it to her. "put ya number down dollface." He could have sworn, he saw stars in her eyes. She meekly grabbed the phone, putting her number down, just before she happily scurried off. 

 

Red had to admit, despite her stutter, her voice was absolutely adorable. So soft spoken and timid, it almost didn't fit her. Then oddly it did. Red was practically yanked from his thoughts as his phone rang eagerly. Already?

Nope. It was Boss. He grumbled and answered, sighing a bit. "yeah boss." His brother angrily shouted into the phone, "YOU RUNT, GET HOME ALREADY. I HAVE A BIT OF INFO." Red grumbled once more, hanging up before he took his precious time, walking home happily. 

Before he could step into the house, his phone buzzed. Message from an unknown ID. 

 

**???: uh. hey there!! <33**


	2. First Impressions?

Red's smile softened at the message, knowing just who had shot him a text. He quickly fiddled with his phone in his massive hands, quickly replying and putting her name down. 

**big red: heya sweetheart. you get home safe?**

**my sweet angel: yeah! I did. your performance tonight was, as usual, amazing <3**

**big red: you sweet talkin' me aren't you? thanks, doll. anythin to make my favorite patron happy~**

Red was quickly yanked from his thoughts as he heard his brother stomp around inside their home, yelling at the top of his lungs how his brother was a waste of space. He quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket, grumbling and gripping the bridge of his nasal hole before he shoved the front door open. "im here boss." He said as loud as he could, unbuttoning his vest and draping it over his arm.

Papyrus quickly turned on his feet, looking his brother up and down angrily. "WHY ARE YOU LATE? WERE YOU DRINKING AGAIN YOU ALCOHOLIC?" "nope." His brother grimaced, sighing hard at this. "GOD, YOU'RE SO USELESS. ANYWAY. TO MY OFFICE, I HAVE GOOD NEWS." He marched off quickly, bellowing with laughter as he thought on the new info he was provided. 

Once the door to his pristine office was opened up, Red flopped onto the velvet couch, his body relaxing. He had been standing most of the day, which was god awful but, now he could relax. For the most part. His tall, lanky brother sat at his desk, his hands intertwined before he grabbed a manila folder. "NOW. I FOUND MORE INFO ON THE WITTICKER FAMILY. THEY HAVE A DAUGHTER."

Red perked up at this. The Witticker family was their arch nemesis, a bunch of prissy, pristine monster haters, who often sought out weak monsters to kill behind the backs of the law. They had been trying to get into the Serif brother's territory for a while, and it was getting progressively harder to push aside.

Red grabbed the manila folder idly, looking it over. As he flipped open the cover, there was a picture of (Y/N), dressed in a white dress that hugged her curves nicely, gray thigh highs and a matching gray cardigan to go with. The picture was obviously taken from afar, which unnerved Red. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Monster hater. His mouth went sour. He clutched the folder with such ferocity, Boss flinched when he tried to grab it back. Red mindlessly handed him the folder, a soft growl rumbling from his chest. 

"YOU SEEM TROUBLED. DO YOU KNOW THIS GIRL RED?" He stiffened at the question, still wracking his brain. He then slid his phone from his pocket, his strained smile twisting into a frown. "yeah. i do." "AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?" "the bar we sing at, she comes late nights. got her number before she left today." His brother seemed to soak up the information, just before a wicked grin graced his thin face.

"RED. I HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU." He looked up, squinting angrily at his brother. "what?" "BEFRIEND THIS HUMAN. AND THEN, WE WILL THREATEN HER FAMILY WITH HER SAFETY. AKA, KIDNAP HER." Red clutched onto his phone, sweat rolling down his skull. He gave a light nod, no other words being said as he stepped out of the room, shutting his office door when he left the room. 

Red slammed his fist against the wall, his teeth clenched tight into a deep frown. He stormed off to his room, taking off his semi-professional clothing and changing into his pajamas. He sat on the edge of the bed, his phalanges scratching at his skull. Sweat beading between his brown bones. 

Why did this situation unnerve him so much? His soul was vibrating violently in his chest, switching its glow hue to bright red instead of white. He could see it from outside of his shirt. This was new. Monster souls only ever stayed white, no matter what. He seemed to be in both shock and awe at the new discovery before his soul shifted back to its white glow. He sighed and decided he'd think of this later. Right now his brain was wracked with what he should do about his dear (Y/N). She was part of that dreadful family. Something was up. She was too kind to hurt anyone. 

He sat up in his bed and looked at his phone, looking at her contact. 

  **my sweet angel: sweet talkin is my forte but my stutter makes it hard to handle. gives people a sugar rush~**

Red cackled at the joke, his laughter vibrating his whole being. His brother cursed him to lower his voice from a few rooms away, to which he flipped off the empty space in his direction. Red shot back a few more responses before succumbing to sleep. He had another performance tomorrow and he didn't want to be late. 

**Meanwhile...**

(Y/N) sat meekly in her room, her legs tucked up to her chest and a pillow mushed between her legs and her body. She had tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she stared at the phone. A fresh gash had been poorly bandaged up on her arm, her brother being the one to inflict it. It would be her fathers turn tomorrow if she didn't get more info on her new friend. If only he knew. If only he knew she didn't want to get close. Not because she didn't adore him, but because he'd be getting hurt at her expense. If only he knew..

Red cursed as he fixed his bowtie backstage, peeking out, he caught sight of (Y/N) sitting at the table, a goofy smile on his face. He spotted the man sitting next to her, something that made his metaphorical skin crawl. Eric Witticker. The father of the Witticker family. He was a massive man, broad shoulders, thick brows, and slick backed matted hair. His nose hooked down, his lips pursed in a scowl as he eyed the stage. (Y/N) was smiling at the stage, despite her obvious discomfort. 

Red huffed and stepped out, wanting to use this chance to mock the feeble man who was trying to intimidate him. He grabbed the mic, looking over at their table, he spoke confidently. "once again, this song will be dedicated to  **my lovely (Y/N)**. here in the front row." He dramatically gestured to the table you were situated in, your father scowling more as the patrons applauded and whistled. 

Red sang his metaphorical heart out during the song, being sure to put emphasis on certain words and verses to get under Eric's skin. At the last verse of the song, Red strutted up to you, making deep eye contact with you, before he dipped in and pecked a light kiss on the tip of your nose. You didn't know hone was so malleable until then. The kiss sent a shiver right through you, your soul vibrating in your chest wildly as he walked off back to the stage. Unbeknownst to you, your father was staring down your friend, then you. 

You made the mistake of meeting his gaze, his hazel eyes looking fierce and unforgiving. You knew what that meant. You squeaked as you looked away, staring at your friend to try and ease your mind. He eyed you lovingly, winking at you as he started his next song.

Before you knew it, he was stepping off stage and the new band had come up. You heard your father leave his seat, then place a massive hand on your shoulder. You stood, much to your dismay, his grip tightened. Just as you were about to walk off, you felt a warm hand grab your wrist. 

"whoa, doll. don't wanna talk to me for a bit before you go?" You looked to your dad who let go of your shoulder begrudgingly. He told you to be home before midnight. You nodded. As he left, you shuddered and turned to face Red again. He looked solemn, his eyes filled with empathy. "your dad. He doesn't like me much huh?" You nodded, a soft but stained giggle escaping you. 

Your voice was weak and trembled at the thought of what would happen once you got home. Your eyes burned as tears threatened to spill, but you held them at bay. 

"Y-Yeah. H-He.. He. Hat-Hates m-nmn-monsters."


	3. Safety First

(Y/N) sat at the bar with Red idly, her hands clammy and shaking as she anticipated what her father would do to her when she got home. She thought of the searing hot blade that he would use to carve into her already torn skin, telling her how much he didn't want a daughter like he always did. He took his anger out on her so much, it baffled her as to why he kept her around. She never could put her finger on it. He was always so stoic and didn't give her any attention. She was pulled from her thoughts by Red placing a massive bony hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it and pulling her a tad closer. "ya good there doll?"

You finally looked at him, his rounded features were something you could appreciate. He didn't look menacing, nor mean. His red pinprick pupils stared back at you worriedly, his brow bones furrowed. How was bone so malleable? You thought to ask him about that later but for now, you gave a soft nod. You pondered whether you should speak or not, but before you could decide, he pulled his phone from his pocket, handing it to you. "type to me. ya dont gotta talk." You smiled at him, whispering a very shaky thank you. You typed out a few things first off. Like how your dad was a blatant monster racist and how your mother and brother were just as bad. You held off on mentioning the "plan" your father had and how they would harm you. He took in all this info surprisingly well. Giving a few comments here and there but finally settling on excluding you from that category he put them in.

As the time ticked by, you couldn't help but slump over the counter as the dreadful feeling of bubbling surfaced in your gut. You would have to be home in an hour. You knew what was waiting for you. You knew you didn't want to go home. You looked to Red, seeing him chatting with the bartender aka his boss, and laughing heartily at the idle jokes he tossed around. His laugh made your body vibrate and a warmth wash over you. You wanted to be around that for a little longer. Just a little. Your family treated you like what they treated monsters like. And it pained your very soul. Red caught you eyeing him, to which he checked the very decorative watch on his wrist. He made a grunting noise, sliding out of his seat, he offered you his hand. You gently placed your hand in his, hopping down from your stool and looking up at him. "i can tell ya dont wanna go doll. but, ya gotta." Red knew what he was doing, but he didn't wanna blow his cover just yet. 

**Red's P.O.V**

I watched as her pretty little face contorted into despair. My soul thumped against my ribcage angrily. Whatever her family was gonna do to her, it irked me. On many different levels. I can tell they've gotten physical with their repercussions. Her dress sleeves didn't cover that gash in her arm good enough. Thankfully, she didn't notice that I knew. She reached for my phone again, to which I handed it to her. She typed up something, her hands shaking and tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

_"can I go home with you?"_

She was on the verge of tears and her shaky hands that held up the phone were getting in the way of me reading it properly. If I bring her back I know Boss will be elated but I don't know what he'll do to her. Whatever he does, won't come close to what her family will do. She's coming back with me.

**Your POV**

He nodded at you request, gently wrapping his arm around your shoulders, he led you out of the bar, ushering you along down the street. You clung onto the fabric of his vest, your head swiveling around to look at the people walking around in the semi-cool night air. You managed to spot your brother, walking parallel to you on the other side of the street, but thankfully, he wasn't paying attention to you. He was obviously looking for you, but somehow he didn't catch you huddled close to Red. Your heart was still beating erratically, your breathing labored and your head getting light, a shrill groan escaped your throat. Red gently pulled you closer, his thumb rubbing circles into your shoulders. "there there.. ive got ya princess." You swallowed hard, your dry throat making it hard to respond. You nodded weakly as you both trudged on to get home, your legs aching. These dumb heels you had been forced to wear made your ankles raw as it scratched at the backs of your feet.

Finally, you came up to a pair of large gates, painted black, they shimmered in the street lights. Red punched in a few things on a keypad that lay on one of the brick pillars that were on either side of the gates. Finally, they swung open, Red gently nudging you to go in first. As you did, the gates creaked and closed behind you both, giving you a small sense of security. Red cupped his bony hand around your shoulder a bit more, leaning closer to you. "home sweet home sugar." He smiled and gave you a soft nudge forward once you both climbed the 3 small steps going up to his front door. The door had a beautiful archway above it, the wood carved out of a dark oak like material that glimmered in the yellowish glow of the porch lights. Once he tugged his keys from his pockets, you watched, a bit more intrigued than before. Now that you were closer, you noticed just how his arm actually had weight and felt...warm to your touch. There was like a thin cushion of something fuzzy between the bones of his arm and your bare shoulder. It was warm and soft and your fingers seeped into it just a bit as you tried to get to the bone in his arm.

He noticed your little exploration and chuckled, gently rubbing a thumb across your shoulder again. "just now noticed that did ya, babe?" You flushed at the nickname, your face getting hot. He chuckled even more at your reaction, giving you a rough pat on the back. Just as you were basking in the comfortable atmosphere, you heard booming footsteps coming from somewhere in the intricate house. Before you could properly adjust, a rather tall, lanky skeleton stormed out of the hall and up to the both of you, his hands clasped behind his back. "AH, SO I SEE YOU BROUGHT YOUR FRIEND."

Red sighed, his brow bones furrowing deeply. "yep. she didn't... want to go home." The tall skeleton tapped his chin and looked in your direction, you fearful, recoiled into Red's arm, feeling him grip your shoulder to reassure you. "WHY WOULDN'T SHE? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" At that point, Red let go of you, nudging you lightly in the direction of the living room. "go sit down for a sec sugar, gotta talk to my bro." You nodded meekly, ushering yourself in the direction he pushed you. As you stepped off, you took in the little details of the home that caught your eye. By the front door on either side of it were small tables, looking to be made of the same wood that made the archway outside. The tables looked like legs of some sort of animal, but only the skeletal structure, four legs splayed out in a defensive stance. The thigh bones of the table all led up and met with the table top. On each table was an animal like skull, with a horned backing and the curvature of the teeth seemed to blend in with the skull itself, as if there was no separation. In the mouths of each skull was a red gem, ruby looking but, the surface shimmered in unnatural ways. The eyes of the skulls were red, just like the gem.

As you kept walking, you passed through another archway, oak like the one from outside and the tables, into the living room. It was decked with a beautiful fireplace, the black bars that surrounded it were decorated in a red paint job, that seemed to be like vines. The shelf top that curved above it was home to picture frames and even a small snow globe. You smiled at it. You looked around to see the red couches that surrounded a small oak coffee table that had the same red skull ornament that the tables by the door had. You flopped awkwardly onto one of the couches, sitting and melding into the soft cushions. Your body sunk deep into them before you were violently pulled from your temporary daydream by Red tapping you on the shoulder. You jolted forward, your leg reflexively kicking out and hitting the oak wood table in front of you. You yelped at the sudden rush of pain, going down and grabbing your sore shin. Red shuffled forward and kneeled down, running his hand tenderly over your leg. "whoa babe, you ok? sorry i spooked ya. didnt mean to." He apologized frantically, his hands clammy as he held your leg. He rolled your stocking up before you could protest, seeing the deep scars that your family had inflicted on you. He gawked at them, the long curves of raised skin that healed over the wounds and made your skin look like you had raised tiger stripes.

He ran his phalanges over them thoughtfully, almost as if he's seen them somewhere else before. He sighed deeply and pulled his hand away, almost hesitantly. "who gave ya these doll. aint no dog or cat got a bite like this." You winced. He saw right through the excuse you were going to pull. All in a matter of seconds. You bit your lip, watching as he put two and two together. You watched in slight horror as his brow bones knitted together in a flurry of emotions. Pain, anger, frustration and most of all, confusion. "whyd they do.. do this! this is inhumane and i dont need to be a fuckin human to see dat!" He set your leg down angrily, looking at your worried face. "this why you aint wanna go home toots?" You nodded weakly, not wanting to use your shrill voice to try and reason with someone who knew the truth before you could even think of a proper lie. Your eyes watered at the thought of going back home now. You really couldn't afford to but you knew you had to. Just tonight. You'd stay out of harm's way. If not for yourself, then for your monster friend. You thought back to what he called you at the bar. His lovely (Y/N). You smiled at that. Keep yourself level headed for tomorrow, you kept repeating in the back of your mind. It didn't register that Red had picked you up until he gave you a solid pat on the back. You coughed violently at this, letting out a squeak to which he muttered a frantic, "sorry" to you. You clutched onto him happily, giggling as he walked down the hall with you haphazardly slung over his broad shoulders.

You knew you'd have to go home but, you were going to make this last.


End file.
